


Secretary

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cutting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking Kink, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a lawyer who needs a new secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie with James Spader and Maggie Gyllenhaal, and I came up with this. Some of it is from the film, but other stuff I made up.

“Alex, I think it would be good for you to get out of the house once in awhile. Perhaps look for a job.” Her mother said to her one day.

She had just gotten out of a really bad relationship, just barely making it out alive. Her boyfriend of four years had cheated on her, and she was so heartbroken that she attempted suicide by slitting her wrists in a bathtub. She had just gotten out of the hospital, and was recuperating at her parents' house for the past two weeks. They were happy to let her stay there as long as she liked, but Alex needed to get out and get some fresh air to get her life back on track.

“You really think someone would hire me?” She asked, showing the bandages still around her wrists.

“Well, obviously you wouldn't show those to the employer, I hope.” Her father said.

“What if I'm not quite ready yet? I've had my heart shattered! I nearly killed myself, for God's sake! I just want a little more time.”

“You can take all the time you need, sweetheart.” Her mother assured. “Just not too much. You're 23, and you have so much ahead of you.”

“Perhaps I should go out. I'm going a bit crazy being cooped up here so long.”

“It looks like it could rain.” Her father observed.

“Perfect.” She replied with a smile as she walked to the front door, not even bothering to grab an umbrella. “I'm borrowing the car.” She said over her shoulder before exiting the house.

She drove into London, stopping at a cafe for a cup of coffee. She also bought a newspaper to look at the advertisements for jobs. She sipped at her drink while reading the paper, circling the articles that seemed interesting. Though, one in particular caught her eye: a secretary that was needed at a small business. The man inquiring was a lawyer.

Alex immediately called the place and set up an interview for the next day. Once she finished her coffee, she returned to Surrey to tell her parents the good news. They were quite surprised that she wanted such a job, considering she had never shown any interest in that type of thing before. Either way, they were happy to see her so excited.

The next day, Alex spent most of the morning finding something to wear. She eventually chose a teal, long-sleeved button-down blouse and a black pencil skirt. She also put on a pair of nude stockings, and finished the look with a pair of sensible black heels. After putting on a bit of make-up and teasing her curls, she went downstairs to be greeted by her parents' exclamations of how beautiful she looked.

Her mother offered to take her to the business, then out to lunch afterward to celebrate, whether she got the job or not. She just wanted her daughter to be happy and be able to forget what had happened. It took nearly an hour to find the place, almost making Alex late. When she went inside, she told her mom to wait in the car because it would look unprofessional.

Waiting in the front room, she looked around to admire her surroundings. Behind a big wooden desk was a stand of shelves lined with folders and organizers neatly fitted together with not a paper out of place. If the last secretary had been that responsible, Alex wondered why a new one was needed. A woman suddenly entered, startling Alex as she bustled around the desk, carrying boxes away. When she saw the curly-haired blonde sitting in one of the chairs, she stopped.

“Are you here for an interview?” The older woman asked.

“Yes.”

“One moment.” She set the box in her arms on the desk, then went into a back room, presumably to tell the man she was there. When she came back out, she lifted up the box again. “Mr. Smith will see you now.”

“Thank you.” Alex said with a smile, then watched the other woman walk off again.

When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see a long hallway with a door at the end of it. It was closed, and she felt her mouth getting dry and her palms beginning to sweat as she got closer and closer to it. Once she reached it, she knocked softly three times before a voice told her to come in. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw the man behind the desk.

He wasn't at all what she pictured. For a start, he looked so young. His face was unconventionally handsome, and his brown hair flopped in front of his dull green eyes. He had a wide nose and big chin, and ears that stuck out a bit too much. Alex chewed her cheeks in an attempt to get some moisture in her mouth, but it wasn't working.

“Come in and have a seat.” He greeted cheerfully, and smiled when she obeyed, never looking away from him.

“I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, but you weren't who I imagined.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I thought you would be much older.” She blushed. “Like the photo on the wall in the other room.”

“That was my father, who unfortunately passed away last year.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“It happens, and you just have to be prepared for it.” He shrugged. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please.”

He pressed a button on his phone. “Martha, if you're still here, could we get two teas, please?” No answer. “Martha!” Still no answer. “Well, it appears I will have to fend for both of us.”

“It's alright. I can get them.” Alex offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, if I get hired, I'll need to know where it is.”

“It's in the kitchen. I'll show you.”

They both stood up and left Mr. Smith's office, down the corridor, and through the wide doorway in the front room, taking an immediate right. Alex learned that to go straight would lead to the bathroom. She thanked him for showing her the way, and he responded with a smile as he told her how he took his tea before returning to his office.

Her heart fluttered a little at his smile – a stranger hadn't smiled at her like that in so long. She kept thinking about it as she put the kettle on and made up the mugs with the teabags resting inside. She then went to the fridge to retrieve the milk, and found the sugar was in a clear canister on the counter already. Once the kettle clicked to signal that the water was hot, she poured the liquid into the cups, allowed the bags a few moments to soak, then added the milk and sugar. 

Her nerves were apparent in the slight trembling of her hands, knowing that this could make or break the interview, depending on if he liked the tea or not. When she returned to the office, she set the mug gently in front of him with a kind smile, then returned to the chair she had occupied earlier. She watched him raise the cup to his lips, then sighed in relief when he let out a hum of delight.

“That's wonderful.” He praised.

“Thank you.” She replied with a blush.

“We better get on to the interview. Do you have a resume?”

“No, I don't. The reason is that I haven't been well for the past couple weeks, and I've never really had a job before. Besides helping out in my father's butcher shop.”

“And why do you want to be a secretary?”

“Honestly, I'm not quite sure. There was just something about it that made me feel important.”

“How are your typing skills?”

“Probably about average. Say, 65-70 words a minute.”

“Have you ever used a typewriter before?”

“Occasionally.”

“How are your organizational skills?”

“Pretty good, I think. I mean, I can keep things in alphabetical order.”

Mr. Smith smirked at her. “And you make a damn good cup of tea.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Well, Miss...?”

“Kingston.”

“Miss Kingston, whatever you need to learn can be trained. I think you'll do just fine here. When can you start?”

“Oh my gosh! Um, whenever you need me to, sir.”

“How about tomorrow? 8am.”

“Perfect. I'll be here. Thank you so much!”

“I'll show you out.”

She couldn't contain her smile as he walked her to the front door. She thanked him again before stepping out into the sunshine and walking to the parking lot to get in the car. Her mother gave her a hug, congratulating her verbally and expressing how happy she was that Alex had gotten a job. Alex was more excited for that lunch now as her stomach growled.

xXx

The next morning, Alex got up earlier than she needed to be in order to get ready for her first day on the job. She chose a dark purple blouse this time, long-sleeved again the hide her bandages, and another black skirt. That one was more loosely fitting, ending just below her knees. She wore black stockings this time, along with the same shoes as the day before.

When she went downstairs for breakfast, her parents commented that she looked beautiful again, and she smiled at both of them as she sat at the table to eat. She expressed that she was nervous, but they assured her that everything would be alright. Her mother gave her a ride into the city, and told her that she would pick her up when she finished her shift.

“Thanks for getting me out of the house, mum.” Alex said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

“I recall that you left of your own free will. I'll see you later, darling.”

Alex got out of the car, waved one last time at her mom, then took a deep breath as she walked to the door. Upon entering the building, she was surprised to find Mr. Smith in the front room waiting for her with a welcoming smile. She returned it as he walked around the desk to pull out her chair. When she went to sit in it, she was surprised at how comfortable it was.

“If you don't like it, we can get you a new one.” He said.

“No, it's perfect.”

“I like my employees to be comfortable, so tomorrow, feel free to bring anything from home to put on your desk.”

“I don't really have much.”

“That's alright. Buy something, if you have to. A small vase of flowers...”

“Thank you, sir. You've got to be the nicest boss I've ever had. Besides my father.” She added with a giggle.

“How long has he been a butcher?”

“As long as I can remember.”

“You aren't grossed out by blood and guts, then?”

“No. The only thing that really bothers me is the smell of blood. I've learned a lot from him, like removing the entrails of game birds, trussing... it's very fun.”

“I'm sure it is, if you've the stomach for it.” Alex giggled at him looking a bit green. “Anyway, Miss Kingston,since today is your first day, I'll make it easy on you. Just take as much time as you need to get familiar with things, and I'll talk to you through the intercom whenever I need some tea, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“The kitchen is yours to use as you please. Help yourself to anything there.”

“Thank you.”

“I'll be in my office if you need me.”

He left her with his charming smile that she was beginning to like very much, and Alex went through the desk drawers to find them empty. She wondered what would go in them. Office supplies, obviously. She still couldn't get over how nice Mr. Smith was, and had a feeling she would like working here. Rolling her chair backwards, she decided to go through the files on the shelves. She didn't really understand what they meant or were for, but figured she would learn eventually.

Growing up, she had always wanted to be a lawyer, but only so she would get to wear the robes and the wig. She had always loved dressing up, and had seriously thought about pursuing a career in acting. She had been in the drama club in high school and loved it. She wanted to be a theatre actress and be in Shakespeare plays... perhaps even make it into the Royal Shakespeare Company some day. Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden buzzing noise and her boss's voice through the earlier-mentioned intercom.

“Miss Kingston, may I see you in my office, please?”

“Yes, sir.” She got up and walked down the hall to the door, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

“Please, sit down.” He said as she entered the room, and she did.

“I feel like I'm in trouble already.” She joked, making him chuckle.

“No, you haven't done anything yet. I need you to take a letter to the Anderson office over on Bond Street.”

“I'm afraid I don't have a way to drive there, sir. My mother dropped me off.” She confessed with a deep blush.

“Take my car. It's the silver Audi in the lot.” He replied, handing her the keys as if he hadn't heard what she'd just said. “Afterward, stop and get lunch anywhere you choose. I'll have whatever.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Alex left the office, then the building, her hands and legs shaking as she walked to his car. It looked very expensive, and she didn't want anything to happen to it, especially if he was trusting her with it on her first day on the job. She hoped it didn't take too long to find the other office because she didn't want to seem incapable of doing things quickly and efficiently. Much to her joy, it was easy to find, and she was in and out in ten seconds. She decided to stop somewhere fast for lunch: Subway. She got him ham and turkey with mustard, mayo, lettuce, and tomato. She got the same, but without tomato. She was dreading going back to the office now in case he didn't like what she chose.

“Back so soon?” He smirked as she knocked on his open door. 

“I hope you like ham and turkey.” She said as she walked hesitantly to his desk.

“It's great. Thank you.”

“Is it,really?”

“Yes. It was just what I wanted, actually.”

“You're lying.” 

“No, I'm not. I'm a barrister. I never lie.” That made her laugh because she knew not all lawyers were good and honest. Mr. Smith chuckled along with her. “How much damage did you do to my car?”

“None at all, sir. I was very careful.” She said, setting the keys on his desk.

“Before we eat, I'd like to teach you how to answer the phone. I wouldn't be a very good boss if I let you slack off the entire day.” The two of them went out to the front room, he sat at the desk, and scooted the chair in. “Now, when you pick up, greet them wit ha cheery 'Mr. Smith's office. Who's calling, please?' and when they answer, push this button here to tell me who it is. For example, 'I have Mr. Anderson on line one, then you push this button here to transfer it to my office. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Would you like to try?”

“Alright.”

They switched places and she imagined the phone ringing. She picked it up with his desired greeting, she pushed the first button he showed her, said there was a Mr. Anderson on line one, then pushed the second button to put it through to him. He praised her very highly, and she felt her heart skip a beat – something it had been doing ever since she first saw his smile. 

Alex was ashamed to say that she was getting a crush on him. It was too soon after her recent heartbreak to look for someone new. Besides, she figured he already had a girlfriend (he wasn't married because he didn't wear a ring, unless he took it off for some reason for work). She wanted to ask, but knew it was too personal to ask an employer of their relationship status. 

“You'll do perfectly well during an actual phone call. Enjoy your lunch, Miss Kingston.”

“Thank you, sir.”

She hoped she wasn't annoying him by calling him Sir, but he hadn't given her permission to call him anything else. It was inappropriate to be on a first-name basis already, but she already knew his was Matthew. It was on the sign out front, and on the business cards on her desk. They were kept in a neat little holder of black metal. She wondered if he would ever ask what her first name was.

After lunch, she decided to look through the files again, got easily bored of that, then wandered around the building. She used the bathroom, then went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She made him one as well, even though he hadn't asked for one. Because he hadn't, she was reluctant to take it to him, for fear of him rejecting it. After knocking softly on the door, his voice told her to come in.

“I know you didn't ask for one, but I brought you a cup of tea.” Her voice was trembling slightly, but she breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled.

“Thank you so much.”

“I was afraid you wouldn't want it.” she confessed shyly.

“Like I would ever refuse tea made by you, Miss Kingston.” He replied in a deep, soothing voice that went straight to her lower abdomen. “Though, once you've finished yours, let me know.”

“What for?”

“It's a slow day today, so I'll let you go home early. I'll give you a ride, if you like.”

“That's alright, sir. I'd like to stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Nothing against your offer, but you've already been so kind to me.”

“You act as if no one has ever been kind to you.”

“They haven't. At least, not men.”

“They aren't worth your time, then. If you ever want to talk about it, feel free.”

“Thanks, but it's alright.”

“Ok, but I'm always here if you need me.”

She nodded because the sincerity in his voice was making her want to cry. Alex gave him a little wave before excusing herself from the room. Back at her desk, she let the tears fall freely for a couple minutes, until the phone rang. She sniffled and tried to hide the fact that she had been blubbering like a little girl when she answered with the greeting, then pressed the right buttons to tell Matthew who it was, and to put the call through to his office.

For the rest of the day, she remained at her desk, only getting up to use the bathroom. When it came time to go home, she washed the tea cups and saucers before putting them away. Mr. Smith had locked up his office for the night, wished her a pleasant evening as they exited the building, then waved as they parted ways in the parking lot. She watched him as she headed for her mother's car.

xXx

Things were going well throughout the next week. She was learning more stuff, like how to type up memos and letters. Her desk was adorned with a few photos from home, ones of her with her family. Whenever he came out, she would catch him looking at them every time, and she smiled to herself, wondering if he was always looking at her. She then scolded herself for such a ridiculous thought. 

After her last boyfriend cheated, she felt worthless, ugly, and unlovable. The negative thoughts flooded her memory, and when she was sure she was alone, she dug in the bottom drawer to take out a small fabric sewing case. Only, that wasn't its intended purpose: it was really to hide the straight razor blade that she hid in her room.

Ever since her incident in the bathtub, her mother had gone about hiding all the sharp objects in the house. She had secretly purchased the razor blade for when she needed to relieve some tension. She checked once more that his office door was closed, then hiked up her skirt to reveal the expanse of bare thigh above her stockings.

There were lines in various stages of healing on the inside of the leg, and she picked a fresh spot to drag the razor across. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a sigh of near ecstasy as the sharp sting was felt, then the warmness of the blood as it trickled slowly down her skin to be caught by the crotch of her panties.

When she opened her eyes, she looked behind her to see that there was no one there, then dabbed at the wound with a tissue until it stopped bleeding, then tossed it in the garbage can. She was startled out of her thoughts by the intercom buzzing and Matthew asking to see her. Her blood immediately went cold, and she wondered if he had seen her cut herself.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” She asked fearfully when she was permitted to open the door.

“Yes. This letter has a little too many typing errors, Miss Kingston.”

“I'm very sorry, sir.”

“I gave you that White-Out for a reason. I suggest you use it.”

“I will. I'm sorry again.”

“See that it doesn't happen again.”

When she left the office, she was glad he hadn't said anything about her cutting her thigh, and thought she was in the clear. She also hoped it would be the only time she needed to cut at work to avoid getting caught and, most likely, fired. She really liked working there, and didn't want to explain to her parents why she had been let go. 

Alex retyped the letter, taking her time so as not to make any mistakes, then took the new and improved copy to Matthew. He told her to stay as he read through it, and she gauged his facial expressions to see if he was happy with it. When he looked up at her with a smile, she got her answer. 

“It's perfect.” He said.

“I know. I typed a letter every three seconds to make sure I had the right ones.”

“As much as I wish you had the time to type like that all the time, you'll need to be more careful, and use what?”

“The White-Out.”

“Perfect. Now, here are some other things that need to be typed up.”

He handed her a stack of papers that was nearly an inch thick. She thanked him and went back to her desk to get to work. She finished the entire pile by the time the work day was over, and hoped that there weren't any mistakes. He said he would read through them when he got home as they parted ways in the parking lot again.

xXx

The next week and a half was going great as well, Alex thought. Nothing happened where she felt the urge to cut herself again, until Thursday when she was called into his office for another scolding about her typing mistakes. He told her to close the door as he stood up, then instructed her to stand in front of her desk.

“This is getting aggravating, Miss Kingston.” He said softly as he paced back and forth behind her. “You've been here nearly three weeks, long enough to know how things are run around here.”

“Yes, sir. I'm sorry.” Her voice cracked as hot tears welled in her eyes. “I swear I've tried my best.”

“I'm afraid it hasn't been good enough. I'm going to have to punish you. Bend over and press your palms to my desk.”

“Why? What are you going to do?”

“Listen, or you can pack your things and never come back.” Alex did as she was told as two tears slid down her cheeks. “I'm going to spank you twelve times, and I want you to count them out loud. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, lift up your skirt and pull down your knickers.”

She hesitantly reached behind herself and inched her skirt up over her bottom, then slipped her panties down to her thighs, exposing her bare backside. Her body felt hot as she sensed him staring at her expanse of skin. She whimpered as she felt the first blow, the sting spreading across her right butt cheek. She imagined his hand print appearing on her pale flesh, and couldn't stop the feeling of arousal.

“One.” She said, slightly breathlessly.

He continued with her punishment, each smack getting more intense, and by the end, her behind was burning and throbbing. Despite that, her sex was wet, and her clit was stiff and begging to be touched. Matthew told her to cover herself and get back to work. His tone didn't have the usual cheeriness it normally had, and she didn't waste any time leaving his office. Instead of going back to her desk, though, she locked herself in the bathroom to give herself much-needed relief.

She put the lid down on the toilet so she could sit on it after lifting her skirt again. She just stuck her hand down the front of her panties to immediately seek out her throbbing, swollen nub. She moaned when she touched it, and began to rub it in quick and hard circles. Two fingers of her other hand slipped inside her pulsing channel to massage her G-spot. The combined stimulation had her coming hard in no time, and she bit her lip to stifle her sounds of pleasure. The release was so strong, she decided it was better than cutting, and would start using masturbation as a substitute.

After righting her clothes and washing her hands, she returned to her desk to retype those documents. Little did she know that Matthew was still in his office pleasuring himself to spanking her thoroughly. He had felt her wetness when she had become so aroused that it had spread to her thighs, and he had to resist thrusting his fingers or cock inside her. As much as he wanted her typing skills to improve, at the same time he didn't want it to happen, just so he had an excuse to spank her again. 

He thought Alex had a great ass, and the smell of her arousal made his mouth water, desperate to see if she tasted just as good. She would easily become his new wanking fantasy, but would have to try his hardest not to let the next work day tomorrow to be awkward. He would act as though it had never happened, but if she wanted to talk about it, he would obviously answer any questions and concerns she had.

Alex was just confused about the whole thing. She didn't know if she had been turned on by the spanking alone, or the fact that it was him that did it. All she really cared about is that he had touched her inappropriately, and would be more than happy to have him do it again as soon as possible. Not just the punishment, but slipping his fingers or cock inside her as well.

Of course she didn't tell her parents about what happened, and instead acted like it was another day at the office. She debated telling her sister, Nicola, but decided against it for fear that she actually would tell their parents. Instead, she kept it to herself – her own dirty little secret. Her sewing case with the razor blade had remained in its hiding spot since she brought it home the day she cut herself at work, not having needed it as she pleasured herself every night to thoughts of her employer.

She was anxious to see how the next day would go. Would he bring up the spanking, or just pretend it never happened? She decided if he wanted to discuss it, she was willing to. Though, she would keep to herself that she wanted it to happen again, and more. Alex felt ridiculous having a crush on her boss. It was such a cliched thing.

The next morning when she left, she told her mom that she didn't need a ride that day. She would drive herself. Her parents were so happy that Alex finally seemed to be getting over her break-up... if only they knew the reason why. When she arrived at the office, she parked close to the building, and walked in.

The front room was empty, so she peaked around the corner to see the door of Matthew's office closed. She walked slowly down the hallway to knock softly. His usual cheerful greeting had changed into a shy tone, telling her to come in. Upon opening the door, she was surprised not to find him behind his desk, but instead lounging on the leather sofa.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning, Miss Kingston. Would you like to sit down?” He asked as he began to sit up.

“You don't have to move. You look comfortable lying there.”

“I'm afraid that if I continue to, I'll fall asleep.” He smiled weakly.

Alex took the spot where his feet had been (he wasn't wearing shoes, only socks), and tried to look anywhere but at him. There was a long awkward silence, neither of them knowing how to break the ice. She could feel his gaze on her occasionally, but whenever she turned to look at him, his eyes would quickly move away from her. Taking a deep breath, she gathered the courage to speak.

“Mr. Smith, I want to talk about what happened yesterday.”

“Oh. I assumed you would. I want to apologize. It was very unprofessional and inappropriate.”

“I haven't told anyone about, and I never will.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Can I tell you something personal?”

“Of course.”

“When I applied for this job, and I told you that I hadn't been well. The truth is, I was actually in the hospital for a suicide attempt. My boyfriend of four years cheated on me, and I couldn't take it, so I slit my wrists in a bathtub.” She pulled up the sleeves of her blouse to show him her bare wrists, the stitches would be taken out in the next week.

“Is that why you still cut yourself?” The blood drained from her face as she remembered the day she sliced her upper thigh. “Yes, I saw you.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I wanted to, but it was none of my business.”

“I'll understand if you want to fire me, but I swear I haven't done it again since that day.”

“I'm not going to fire you, Miss Kingston. We all have our demons to battle. I hope you win against yours.”

“I think I have, sir.” She replied with a smile.

“Good. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

“No. Except, please don't tell my parents about me cutting myself. I promise that I'm through with it. I've found a less harmful way to relieve my stress.”

“I'm very happy to hear that. The world would be much less beautiful without you in it.”

“You're lying, but thanks anyway.” She smiled with a blush.

“I'm telling the truth. I'm your boss, you have to trust me.” He smirked, daring to give her a wink.

“Well, I should get to work. Would you like a cup of tea before I start?”

“I would love one.”

“Thanks for the talk. Mr. Smith.”

“Any time, Miss Kingston.”

Throughout the day, despite wanting to improve her typing skills, Alex wanted to do anything that would earn her another spanking. She wished she could just tell him that she had like it, and they could possibly move on to more physical things. He probably wouldn't want her now that he knew she had tried to kill herself (over a guy, no less), and had seen her running a razor blade across her thigh.

She sighed as she buried her face in her crossed arms as she laid them on the desk. She actually fell asleep and woke up just after the last ring of the telephone. She picked it up in hopes they would still be on the line, but she got the dial tone. She swore under her breath, and was startled when Matthew came around the corner from his office.

“Why didn't you answer it?”

“I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I dozed off.”

“Have you not been getting enough sleep at home?”

“Not really. I've been having some strange dreams lately. I really am sorry, Mr. Smith.”

“It's alright. Just don't let it happen again, or there will be consequences.”

“Yes, sir.” She smirked as she thought what those 'consequences' could be. 

To no avail, she didn't receive her desired punishment. Nor did she for the next week. She grew frustrated, so much so that she even took to spanking herself with the back of her hairbrush at home. It just didn't feel the same, though. Nothing compared to the delightful pain administered by his hand, along with the thrilling feeling of being exposed as she was bent over his desk. 

The following Monday, Alex was called into Matthew's office for another scolding. She noted that he was acting a bit strange – he didn't seem angry, just uncomfortable, with his hands in his trouser pockets. He was asking if she liked working there, and since she did, wondered why she wasn't making an effort to better her skills. 

“I don't really know, sir.” She replied casually.

“Would you like to continue working here?”

“Very much.”

“Then I would appreciate it if you would show me.”

“Yes, sir.” She thought he had finished being scolded... until he said the words she had craved for the past week.

“Bend over and raise your skirt.”

She moved slowly so as not to seem eager, but she smiled to herself as she lifted the fabric over her backside, then slowly pulled her panties down to her thighs. Once her palms were pressed to the desk, she awaited the first blow, but it never came. She dared to turn her head to find him staring at her ass.

“Face front.” He ordered harshly, and she obeyed.

She could feel moisture pooling between her legs at his new commanding nature, and was surprised to be feeling so aroused by it. He kept her waiting and waiting for the spanking, but instead he trailed his fingertips across the sensitive skin of her behind. It wasn't until she heard a zipper being pulled down that she understood what was happening.

Matthew pulled out his painfully hard cock and began stroking it rapidly. Alex grew more and more wet when she heard him grunting and groaning in pleasure behind her. She longed to slip her fingers between her legs to touch herself, but was afraid to move in case he suddenly stopped this. A couple minutes later, she felt his warm cum spurt onto her bare ass as his moaning turned to harsh breaths.

“Clean yourself up and get back to work.” He said.

As she stood up, he pulled a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his blazer and handed it to her. She wiped his release away, pulled her panties back up and her skirt down, then returned to her desk. Her cunt was throbbing and she couldn't wait until she got to the bathroom, so she just buried her hand in her knickers right there.

She still kept her noises quiet because she didn't want to let on how he had made her feel. Her orgasm was so strong that it made her toes curl in her shoes. When she came down from her high, she couldn't believe what he had done, but decided it had been better than a spanking. After washing her hands, Alex went back to his office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He said.

She entered and sat down quietly. “I think we need to talk about what just happened.”

“Yes, I should apologize. I don't know why I did it.”

“No, I don't want an apology. I want you, Mr. Smith. I realized that I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you. I never said anything because I had just gone through a traumatic experience, and I figured you had a girlfriend. But I can't keep quiet anymore. If you want to fire me, that's fine, but please tell me we can still see each other. You've awakened something in me that I never knew existed, and for the first time in a long while... I feel alive.”

The silence was deafening as they both stared at each other. Matthew's cheeks were still flushed from his orgasm, and hers were pink as well. The longer he sat there not saying anything, the more upset she became, until tears were welling up in her eyes and escaping down her cheeks. When she thought he wouldn't speak, she got up to leave the room.

“Wait.” He said suddenly, his voice making her turn around. He got out of his chair and walked towards her. “I didn't give you this job just because you make a wonderful cup of tea. I hired you because I thought you were beautiful. You're the most heavenly creature on this earth, and I'm so glad I found you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and I actually look forward to coming into work every day, just to see you.” He cupped her face gently. “I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable being in a relationship with you and be your boss at the same time, but if you want to continue working here, you can.”

“You just don't want to hire another secretary, do you?” She teased.

“I doubt I would ever find one that makes tea like you do.” They shared a laugh. “I would really like to kiss you, Miss Kingston.”

She nodded with a beaming smile, but it turned into a pucker as he leaned in. She sighed when their lips met, pressing her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her there, too afraid he would float away if he let go. When they broke away moments later, they were both blushing and giggling like shy teenagers.

“I think you can call me Alex now.”

“You can call me Matt.”

“With all due respect, Matt, I don't think I can work for you anymore.”

“What if I give you a promotion?”

“And a pay-rise?”

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

“It will take more than food to get me to stay.” She smirked.

“I'll give you anything.”

“Will you make love to me? Right now?”

“Don't you want dinner first?”

“No. I want you. I need you.”

He took her hand and led her over to the couch, but before sitting down, they took turns undressing each other. Alex went first, then Matt took his time, worshiping every new inch of skin he revealed. Her sighs were making him hard again, and he couldn't wait to finally be inside her (though he would put it off as long as possible so he could look at her glorious naked body).

Once they were both nude, Matt laid her on her back on the cushions, and began to slowly kiss his way down her body. He teased her breasts until her nipples were hard, licked and bit playfully at her hipbone, then settled between her legs to press more kisses to the scars on the inside of her thighs. 

“Has anyone done this to you before?” He asked.

“No.”

“Don't worry. I'll make you feel good, and show you what you've been missing.”

His fingers spread her labia apart, and she flinched when he pressed his lips to her stiff and swollen clit. When he introduced his tongue, she thought she was going to melt into the sofa. Her fingers ran through his hair as she slowly moved her hips against him for friction. When he wrapped his lips around the bud, he earned a sharp hair-pull and a particularly loud moan from her throat.

“I've never felt anything like that before.” She breathed.

“Does it feel good?”

“It's amazing.”

While she was still spread open, he used his tongue to tease her opening, making her moan and pull his hair harder. He could have listened to her sounds all day, replacing his tongue with two fingers. He moved them in and out slowly, curling them up every time he pulled back in an attempt to find her G-spot. It didn't take long, and she flinched when he pressed against it.

“You feel better than my own fingers.” She whimpered.

“You must be really sensitive. I can't believe how wet you are.”

“I touched myself before I came in here.” She confessed bashfully.

“I should have just fucked you when you were bent over my desk.”

“Why didn't you?”

 

“I don't know. I felt how... excited you got when I spanked you, so it was obvious you wanted it.”

“There will plenty of time to do that in the future.” She promised with a sly smile.

“I hope so.”

“So, now that you've had a taste of me, will you let me have a taste of you?”

“I don't have the heart to say no to that sweet face.”

Matt moved to sit next to her again, and she hunched over him, gripping the shaft and lowering her head until her plump lips brushed the head of his cock. Her tongue teased the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum that had pooled there. Thanks to her greedy and self-centered ex-boyfriend, she knew what she was doing while giving head, and she didn't need Matt's sounds to tell her he was enjoying it when she wrapped her lips around his dick.

Even with his well-endowed size, she still had no problem taking him all the way in her throat, causing him to swear under his breath when she swallowed around the shaft, adding a hum for extra stimulation. His fingers were buried in her curls, and he was trying so hard to resist thrusting into her mouth.

“I won't last long if you keep doing that.” He warned as she hummed for the third time, making her giggle as she pulled away.

“You're ready to cum again so soon?” She purred with an arched eyebrow.

“I'd prefer to do it inside you, if that's alright.”

Alex nodded as she moved to straddle his thighs. Reaching between them, she gripped his cock and lined it up with her entrance, then slowly slid down on it. They both shared a sigh when he was completely buried, and she began an easy pace. It had been so long since she'd had sex with someone, and she was glad it was with Matt (even if he was her boss).

His hands rested on her hips to help her slide up and down on his cock, while her hands gripped the back of the couch. He had never been inside a woman without a condom, so he was amazed at the sensation of her tight heat and slick, velvety walls surrounding him. His orgasm was fast-approaching now, but he wanted to see her fall apart first.

He moved his right hand down to touch her clit, and she began to moan as he rubbed it in gentle circles. He could feel her becoming wetter as her inner muscles began to squeeze his cock. He tried to hold off as long as he could, but he came hard when her walls clamped even tighter as she climaxed, muffling her exclaim of pleasure into his neck. They shared a few kisses as they caught their breath, and Alex moved away to sit next to him. Her cheeks were flushed, along with his, and they both giggled about what they had just done. 

“Are you really going to quit?” Matt asked.

“I probably should. I would just ruin your business with all my typing mistakes.”

“I had a feeling you were making them on purpose. You can type as fast or as slow as you like. I don't care.”

“Would you still spank me if I make mistakes?”

“Would you want me to?” She blushed and nodded. “Alright, then. Just don't make them too often.”

“Thank you for giving me this job.”

“You're very welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not an update for the story y'all want, but it's still something.

Things at work had gotten much better since her and Matt had cleared the air, so to speak. Though, it was difficult to concentrate on her work when she could feel him inside her, even while she sat at her desk typing out whatever he had asked for. Her typing had improved slightly, so he felt no need to spank her anymore, which made her disheartened.

Matt had made a rule to not have sex at work. Although the last time was amazing for both of them, he needed to successfully run his business without distractions. But he was happy that she decided not to quit after all. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knock on his door, and he gave Alex permission to enter.

“I brought you a cup of tea.” She said shyly.

“Thank you, Alex.” He replied with a smile. She brought it over to him and set it down gently on his desk. She watched as he took a sip of it, and smiled when he let out his usual hum of delight.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” She said after a moment of silence.

“What's that?”

“Well..” She blushed. “I was wondering if you would teach me something else.”

“Like what? You've been here long enough to know pretty much everything, apart from how to do _my_ job.” He chuckled.

“I don't mean about work.”

“Oh.” He understood right away what she was talking about.

“I know you said that nothing would happen at the office anymore, and it won't have to. I just want to learn anything you would be willing to teach me.”

“Would you want me to tie you up?” He asked, his voice soft and deep, the sound causing her womb to pulse.

“If you'd be willing to.”

“I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with, Alex.”

“I know, and I'm not asking you to. I feel comfortable experimenting with you.”

Sliding a pad of paper towards him on his desk, he picked up a pen and quickly scrawled an address on it. “This is where I live. Come over tonight at... let's say eight o'clock, if you want to learn.”  
“Ok. Thank you.” She smiled excitedly, daring to lean in and give him a kiss. “I'm sorry. I hope I'm allowed to at least kiss you at work.”

“Of course.” He replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

Alex thanked him again before leaving his office to return to her typing assignment. She suddenly couldn't wait for that night, though she wondered what she would tell her parents in order to get out of the house. She came up with the idea to tell them she was having drinks with a co-worker, which wasn't a complete lie. She just hoped they wouldn't ask too many questions.

xXx

“Where are you going for drinks?” Her mother asked.

“Why so late?” Her father asked.

“Who exactly are you meeting?” They both asked together.

“I'm not a child anymore. I'm just meeting someone at a pub. The reason for the hour is because they're open all night, and 8pm is when Happy Hour starts.”

“When will you be home?” Anthony wondered.

“Late. I won't make too much noise coming back. I love you both, and I won't stay out too late.” Alex gave both her parents a kiss before grabbing the car keys and heading back to London to find her boss's house.

She wasn't surprised that he had a town house in Kensington, but was actually surprised when she saw the inside of it. He didn't have much furniture, so the living room was a big, empty space with a small loveseat, and one chair. He didn't even have a coffee table, and the white walls were bare as well.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“It's not my place to say. I'm here to learn, not to judge the way you live.”

“I know it doesn't look as grand on the inside as the outside, but it's still home. Though, it does get lonely.”

“I bet it does, being in a place that's practically devoid of anything.”

“Well, at least the kitchen is fully stocked with food, that I purchased for this evening, so I hope you brought your appetite as well.”

“Oh, you didn't have to cook for me...”

“What kind of a host would I be if I didn't? Besides, you take care of me enough at the office.”

“All I do is bring you tea and get your lunch.”

“But I wouldn't remember to eat or drink if it wasn't for you. Feel free to raid my kitchen and choose anything your heart desires.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You're learning already.” He replied with a sly smirk.

“What exactly are you going to teach me?”

“Are you familiar with BDSM?”

“Not really.”

“It stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism. I will be your Dominant, which makes you my Submissive, and we will try things in order to see what you're comfortable with. I will never do anything that you don't want, because the most important thing in this relationship is trust.

“You will be granted with a safe word that you can choose yourself. If I'm doing something that you're uncomfortable with, just say it, and we'll stop immediately. You must call me 'sir' or 'master' during our sessions, and they will last as long as I want them to, unless you say your safe word. Let's do a test: Do you understand what I've told you?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

“Good girl.” He praised with a smile. “You'll do just fine. Oh, one more thing, if you speak out of turn, or do anything to disobey me, you will be punished. The severity of the punishment will depend on your offense. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have a thought for your safe word, pet?”

“Not yet, Master. I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. I'll let you think it over, though I would like to try a little session tonight, if that's ok with you.”

“Anything you want, sir.” Alex purred in response.

“Perfect.”

She had to admit to herself that the dialogue was turning her on a bit. She couldn't wait to hear what else he had to say. Alex excused herself to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Matt really didn't need to cook for her, but it was sweet of him to offer – along with teaching her, hopefully, exciting new ways to have sex.

She felt a bit weird going through his cupboards and refrigerator as if she lived there too, but he had given her permission. As she bent down to look at the contents of the fridge, she felt warm hands suddenly grip her waist, and she gasped, immediately straightening right into Matt's arms. She melted against him a little with a quiet, content sigh.

“Shh, it's alright. I didn't mean to frighten you.” He said, his voice soft and soothing. “I must admit, I've missed having you like this.” He added as his hands slid up to rest on her stomach.

“It does feel good.” She said, and whimpered when he moved away.

“Don't want my pet to get too spoiled.” Matt said, playfully bopping her nose when she turned her head to look at him. “Have you picked out what you'd like for supper?”

“You, sir.” She replied with a wicked smirk.

“I'm afraid you'll have to wait, kitten. It won't be easy for me, either. I do miss that beautiful mouth around my cock.”

Alex blushed at his words, feeling heat engulf her entire body as the pulsing in her womb got worse. By the time they got around to do anything, she knew that her panties would be soaked. She could already feel herself begin to get damp between her thighs, and she subtly pressed them together. Taking a deep breath, she told him her idea for a meal.

“How about we have chicken and rice?”

“I think I can handle that.” He smiled. “Would you like some wine while you wait?”

“If you don't mind, I could help you cook.”

“I won't object to it, but first, wine!”

She giggled at his excitement because he looked like a child on Christmas morning. He grabbed the chicken out of the fridge, then a bag of rice from the cupboard. Once he filled a pan with water, he poured the white grains into it, and let them boil while he put two chicken breasts in the oven to bake. There wasn't much for Alex to do then, so she sat at the island counter to sip her wine. Her brain was trying to come up with a safe word, but she couldn't come up with one.

“I can't think of a safe word.” She said sadly.

“That's alright. We can just have colors, then. Red will be stop, green will be go, and mercy will mean take it easy.”  
Alex smiled. “I like that.”

“We'll also add 'uh-uh' and shaking your head for when you have something in your mouth, but we'll get to that eventually.”

“Thank you for being willing to teach me, Master.”

“You're welcome, pet.” Matt cupped her face and brushed her cheekbone with his thumb.

“May I kiss you, sir?”

“You may.”

As she leaned in, she closed her eyes until their lips met softly. She couldn't stop the hum that escaped her throat. Matt opened his mouth a little, but didn't put his tongue in her mouth. Not yet, anyway. Alex followed his lead, so completely lost in the situation that she forgot where she was. When his tongue eventually met hers, she sighed again as the butterflies tickled her stomach. After parting, she was breathless and dazed.

“Thank you, sir.” She said once she could think clearly.

“You're welcome.”

Alex stood up on slightly wobbly legs in order to check on the chicken. His kiss had made her feel drunk, even though she was still on her first glass of wine. She loved the feeling of desiring someone, and hoped she was desired in return. They hadn't really talked about their relationship since they'd had sex in his office last week, but she was scared to bring up the subject. She knew they should discuss it, and now seemed the perfect time to bring it up.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex said.

“Anything.”

“We haven't talked much about what happened between us in your office the other day.”

“What about it?”

“Well, we obviously fancy each other, so why don't we act like we're dating?”

“Don't you think it would be a little awkward since I'm your boss?”

“No, actually. Do you think it would be?”

“I suppose we could try it. There is more of you to enjoy than just your body.”

“I promise to behave and not break your rule about no sex at work.”  
“But what if I can't help myself?”

“Then perhaps you need the lessons in discipline.” She teased.

“A remark like that could get you punished.” He threatened jokingly.

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

“You like it too much. Though, I could find other places that enjoy the pain of being spanked.”

“What else would you do to me?”

“Whatever you felt comfortable with.”

“What would you like to do to me right now?” Her voice continued in its low, seductive tone that made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“I would like to carry you up to my bedroom, slowly undress you, lay you down on the bed, tease you until you're desperate for me, then fuck you like you've never been fucked before.” He noticed her pupils dilate until her eyes were nearly black, and her breathing became more labored. “If I touched you right now, I'm sure you would be dripping wet.”

“Prove yourself right, then.” She challenged, arching her eyebrow and smirking.

Matt stepped closer to her, his face right in front of hers, so she could feel his warm breath against her lips. Alex's breathing sped up even more, and she began to feel light-headed. He brought his hand up to her cheek, letting her jaw rest in his palm as his thumb rubbed gently across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little more in an attempt to bring the digit into her mouth, but he pulled it away with a tsk-ing sound.

He moved his hand gradually down her body, in between her breasts, pressing against her stomach, and stopping when he reached the outer part of her left thigh. He began to bunch up the hem of her dress that went down to around her knees, and stopped when he could feel skin. Alex parted her legs slightly, panting when his fingertips trailed up and down the sensitive flesh of her inner leg, going higher and higher, her breathing becoming faster and faster with the anticipation until... he stepped away with a wicked chuckle.

“I don't take orders from my slaves.” He replied, smiling even wider when she groaned in frustration. “Careful, any defiance will get you tied up in the basement.”

“But I want you. Does begging count for anything?”

“I know you want me, but what kind of Master would I be if I let you have what you want when you wanted it?”

“A kind and gracious Master.” She replied, batting her eyelashes and making him laugh again.  
“I'm sorry, pet, but I'm afraid neither of us will be getting what we desire tonight. Though, that won't stop me from teasing you and getting you all worked up before I send you home. I'm also putting some trust in you that you won't touch yourself once you get there. If I find out you disobeyed, or lied to me, I will be very disappointed, and will have to punish you severely.” Matt gripped her chin a little tightly and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

“Good girl. I think supper should be just about ready.”

Alex had completely forgotten about the food. She was too wrapped up in his kisses and wandering hands, and infernal teasing. She despised it, but yet it turned her on more than anything. The anticipation of sex was just as good as the actual act, in her mind. She watched as he stirred the plump rice, and took the chicken out of the oven to serve onto plates for both of them.

Sitting at the dining room table, they were on the opposite end from one another, eating in silence and sipping their wine. She couldn't help wondering what would happen after they finished, and she couldn't wait to find out. No matter how desperate he made her that night, she would obey and refrain from touching herself once she got home.

When they cleaned their plates of food, Matt asked her to help with the dishes, which she didn't mind. As they worked together, side by side, he found it a little difficult to keep his hands to himself. When she would hand him a plate to dry, he would purposely brush their fingers together more than it was necessary.

After the last dish had been washed and dried, he moved to stand behind her as she drained the sink of the soapy water. His hands rested on her shoulders before they moved slowly down her arms towards her hips, while his face pushed her curls out of the way to press kisses just below her ear lobe. Alex whimpered as she melted against him, willingly giving herself over to whatever pleasure he wanted to give.

“You're so sexy, kitten. You have no idea how badly I want to bend you over the sink, lift up the back of your dress, rip your knickers down your legs, and bury myself deep inside you.”

“Yes.” She breathed in response. It was all she could think of to say when he pressed the front of himself against her ass, and she could feel his hard cock through his trousers.

“I know you know how crazy you make me.” He whispered into her ear as he ground the bulge into her. “A saucy little minx like you, always parading around my office in these dresses. Making it so easy for me tear off your panties and fuck you madly. But I don't because it's my business, and I need to be professional. But god, one of these days, I'm afraid I'll give in. I want to hear you scream my name, Alex, your hot, silky walls clenching around me as I make you cum.”

“Mhmm.” She was practically gushing between her legs, and she was certain her juices would begin running down her legs.

“Am I making you wet for me?”

“Yes, sir.” She breathed as he gripped the front of her throat to tilt her head back, giving attention to her other ear.

“I bet your sweet cunt is throbbing, begging to be filled with my cock.”

“Yes, sir. I want to feel you stretching me.”

Alex could swear she was about to cum on his words alone, but he stepped away again, and she spun around quickly to glare at him with dark, hungry eyes. Her eyes fell to the fly of his jeans, and could see the outline of his prick through the fabric, and she suddenly wanted to drop to her knees and take it into her mouth. She knew he wouldn't allow that (at least not without permission), so she had to settle for panting harshly in an attempt to calm down.

She could feel the sliminess of her juices coating the crotch of her panties, which was smearing onto her thighs now. Her entire pelvis was pulsing achingly, and it would be very difficult to follow his request when she got home. She wished he would just touch her and put her out of her misery, but she was there to learn everything he was willing to teach her.

“I think you should go now.” Matt said. “Please don't disappoint me. I would hate to bestow the punishment that would be in store for you if you did.”

“I won't, Master, I promise. I had a really wonderful night. Thank you very much.”

“You're very welcome, pet. I'll see you at work tomorrow.”

He walked her to the door, draped her coat around her shoulders, and took her to her car, giving her a longing kiss goodnight. Alex got in the driver's seat, started the engine, and waved before driving away. It seemed like such a long way when you were sexually frustrated beyond reason, but after arriving, she said a quick goodnight to her parents, and went upstairs to change into pajamas before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter!

The next morning, Alex woke up before her alarm clock, took a shower, and got dressed for work, deciding to be different and wear trousers instead of her usual skirts and dresses. She wondered what Matt would think of the change, and hoped he would approve. After a quick breakfast, she got in her car and drove the half hour to work. Upon entering the small building, she headed straight for the kitchen to make a cup of tea for her and her boss.

“Come in.” She heard through his wooden door after she knocked. “Hello, Alex.” He greeted with a warm smile. 

“Good morning, sir.”

“It just wouldn't be a morning without you bringing my cup of tea.” He said with a smile. “I wonder, would you like to have supper with me again sometime?”

“I would.” She blushed.

“Great!”

He seemed so shy to ask her, and she found it adorable. “Whenever you have the time, sir.”

“When would be good for you?”

“Any time.”

“Would tonight be too soon?”

“No.”

“Shall I pick you up at your house around 6:00?”

“I don't mind coming to London.” Alex was embarrassed to have him know that she lived with her parents. 

“No sense in you wasting petrol.”

“You'd be wasting it too.” She giggled.

“True, but I have an arrangement with a station attendant for free petrol. I defended him in a robbery case and won, so needless to say he's very grateful.”

“That's fantastic.”

“So I don't mind picking you up.”

Alex chewed her lower lip as she confessed her secret. “I live with my parents.” She said quietly.

“That's nothing to be embarrassed about. I moved back in with my mum for awhile after my dad died. With his insurance, she bought that flat in Kensington for me. I offered her to move into it with me, but she wanted to stay in their house.”

“It's understandable.”

“Yeah, but I worry about her. Though, as long as she's only remembering happy memories, she should be fine. I call her every day, as well.”

“You're such a good son.” 

Alex smiled as she headed toward the door, but his voice stopped her. He gave her a come-hither motion with his index finger, and she obeyed. When she was close enough, she bent over at his request, and he gently gripped her chin to pull her in for a kiss. It was soft and lingering and made her hum happily.

“Does six sound good to you?”

“What for? Oh, supper. Yeah, it's fine.”

“I don't have to come in if you don't want me to.”

“It's not that I'm ashamed of you, but how would I explain going out to dinner with my employer/boyfriend?”

“Just tell them it's a business meeting. You don't have to tell them anything about us that you're not ready to.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

“You're welcome, pet. Now, as much as I would enjoy keeping you in my office, you better get some work done.”

“Yes, sir.”

The morning went by quickly, as Alex daydreamed about having dinner together again and thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen. She wondered if he would pleasure her and actually allow her to cum this time. The night before had been unbearable, and it took her forever to get to sleep. She was surprised that she hadn't fallen asleep at her desk.

At noon, she went to pick up their order from her favorite restaurant, and they ate together at her desk, in case she needed to answer the phone. They told each other more about themselves, slowly getting to know each other with each day they were together. She learned that he hadn't always wanted to be a lawyer, but instead a football player. Alex told him about her dream of being an actress.

“You'll get plenty of opportunities with our role playing.” He promised.

“Will we have another session tonight?”

“Perhaps. It depends on how well-behaved you are during dinner.”

“I was a good girl last night and didn't pleasure myself at all when I got home. Though, it was impossible to ignore.”

“I wish I could have felt how wet you were, but there will be other chances. I hope you're not lying to me, Alex.”

“I would never lie to you, sir. I'm afraid of what would happen for the punishment of disobeying you.”

“You should be.” He purred with a sinister grin. “I would never put you through too much pain. Do you trust me when I say that?”

“Yes, Master.”

“It's so sexy when you say that.”

“I enjoy turning you on, sir.”

“I wish I could have you as a lovely dessert after lunch, but supper will work just as well.”

“Not even just a little taste? It won't take long, and I wouldn't even have to take my trousers off.”

“I know, but I'd rather lick it from the source.”

Alex closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she imagined the heat of his mouth enveloping her clit, and the tickle of his tongue as he teased her opening. She pressed her thighs together with a soft whimper, and when she opened her eyes again, Matt was smirking at her. She felt her neck and face get hot with embarrassment as she smiled bashfully.

“I'm afraid I won't be able to concentrate on my work now.” She said.

“You'll be fine. It's only typing anyway.”

“But what if I start typing what's in my head by accident?”

“Then use your lovely proofreading skills.” He replied, playfully bopping her nose with his fingertip.

“The same ones that have earned me a spanking in the past?” She teased.

“I hope they've improved since then, otherwise there will be hell to pay after work.”

“And wouldn't that be a shame?” Her tone made it seem like it wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

They finished lunch in a companionable silence before Matt stood up and gave her a quick kiss before returning to his office. Alex began her typing for the rest of the afternoon, her thoughts full of the supper later that night. She hoped things would be more pleasurable for both of them this time. Luckily she hardly made any mistakes, and the few could be fixed within seconds.

Matt returned when she was on the last page of the day, and he let her finish it before closing the office. Once she gathered all her things, he gave her a kiss before exiting the building and walked her to her car. He said he would see her at six, and she nodded with a smile. Alex drove back to Surrey in order to get ready for her date. She told her parents she was having a business dinner with her boss, and they believed her.

“He's coming to get me at six.”

“When will you be home?” Her mother asked.

“I'm not sure. Shouldn't be any later than ten.”

“I'm so glad this job has raised your spirits. We couldn't bear seeing you so miserable.” 

“Thanks, Mum and Dad. It feels good to be happy again. Mr. Smith has been very good to me.”

“We'd like to meet the lad.” Anthony suggested. “Perhaps he could come round for dinner here.”

“I'll ask him about it.”

Alex was nervous about him meeting her parents. She wondered if he would remain professional, even in the way he looked at her. She wasn't sure if it was love, but his eyes expressed a certain kindness when he looked at her, and just imagining it made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She excused herself for a shower, which she hurried through.

When she finished, she went to her bedroom to choose a flowing, floor-length skirt this time. She also wore a peasant blouse because she loved dressing like a hippie. Her mother always said that she dressed quite strangely, but Alex didn't mind. She wore what felt comfortable to her, not caring about the stares she got when she walked down the street.

At five to six, she hurried to put her shoes on, then sat outside to wait for him. He pulled up not even a minute later, and she smiled as she raced to his car. After getting inside, he reversed down the driveway and made his way back to London. 

“Where would you like to go?” He asked.

“It doesn't matter.”

“Is there anything in particular that you're hungry for?”

“Yes, but that will have to come after supper.” She blushed.

“Naughty girl.”

“My parents asked when I would be home.”

“What did you tell them?”

“No later than ten, but I wasn't sure. They also invited you to supper at mine. I said I would ask you about it.”

“I'd love to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Unless you would think it's inappropriate.”

“No. You're just meeting my parents. I can be professional.”

“So can I, if I need to be. Though, I don't think we have anything to worry about.”

“Would you want to tell them, eventually, that we're involved?” Alex asked.

“Whenever you feel comfortable.”

“I'm just not sure how I would break the news to them. Or how they would take it. Though, I did say that I've been really happy lately. That's because of you.”

“I'm glad to have made you so happy.” They both shared a smile before Matt took her hand to press his lips to her knuckles. “And you can tell your parents that whenever they want me to come for supper, I will.”

“I appreciate it.”

“You're a good girl, Alex.”

“Thank you, sir. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you have planned for after supper?”

“I'm afraid it's a surprise. You'll enjoy it, I think. Just remember that you have the right to say no.”

“I know. Thank you.” They sat in silence until Alex spoke again. “If you don't mind, there's this one restaurant that I really enjoy.”

“Tell me where it is.”

She gave him the directions, and he made his way through the crowded streets. They were both surprised to be able to find a parking space in the front of the building, and Matt pulled in. After shutting off the engine, he got out and rushed to the other side of the car to open the door for Alex. She blushed at the treatment and they walked in together, arm in arm.

The place was kind of busy, but they still got seated right away at a table next to a window. Alex liked it because she could look out at the river and all the lights shimmering off of its surface. It was beautiful to see London at night, and she had really missed it since she moved back in with her parents. Though, her thoughts changed to wonder what her ex-boyfriend was doing at that moment.

“Is something wrong?” Matt asked.

“No. I'm just lost in my own head, as usual. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me here. It's a bit expensive, though, so I don't mind paying for my own.”

“Don't worry about it. You're worth it.”

“It's sweet of you to think so.” Alex blushed.

“I seem to be good at that.” He teased.

“I feel like a simpering schoolgirl.” 

“I find it very attractive.” He paused as he realized what he'd said. “Not that I find schoolgirls attractive...”

“It's alright. I know what you mean.” She giggled. “Perhaps it could be one of our role-playing scenarios.”

“You'd want to?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm sure it could be arranged.”

“Tonight?”

“Soon.”

The waiter came to take their order, and they continued to talk. Alex asked how she was doing at the office, and he said she was doing really well. She teased him about being biased, given their new relationship, but he denied it. He said he would say the same even if they weren't involved, and he would. 

“I'm really proud of your progress.” He added.

“Thank you. I'm sorry to keep asking, but I just like the validation that I'm good at something.”

“I understand, especially with how your recent break-up has made you feel. I'm also very happy that you've stopped self-harming. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

Alex blushed. “Do I sense that you care about me?” She asked with a smirk.

“Of course I do. You're a very special young woman.”

“I'm really grateful for you, sir.”

“You as well, Miss Kingston.”


	4. Chapter 4

When their food arrived, they kept talking and telling each other more about themselves. Matt told her he was excited to have dinner at her house, and to meet her parents. Alex confessed that she was a little nervous about it, but he assured her that everything would be fine. He wouldn't embarrass her in any way.

After they finished, Matt got the idea to go for a walk along the river, which was only a couple blocks away. For dessert, they stopped at a shop that sold gelato – Matt got a raspberry cheesecake flavor, and Alex went for lemon. They both shared low hums of delight at the delicious frozen treat as they strolled on the stone sidewalk, listening to the water lap at the wall of it.

“This has been a really lovely evening.” Alex said. “Thank you for inviting me out.”

“Thank you for agreeing.” He suddenly stopped, and she turned to look at him confusingly. “Would you like to try my gelato?”

“Sure.” She smiled, but it was wiped from her face when he leaned in to kiss her, taking a teasing moment before slipping his tongue into her mouth. “It's delicious.” She breathed once they'd parted.

“So is yours.” He replied with a sly grin. “Shall we return to my flat?”

“If you want.”

“I've tried to resist my desires for as long as I can.” He confessed with a low growl, which caused a shiver of excitement down her spine.

They finished their dessert on the way back to his car, and once inside, ventured to his apartment. Alex had butterflies in her stomach because she was anxiously excited about what would happen when they arrived. She played out many scenarios in her mind, each one more depraved than the last. She knew he wouldn't start off their new experiment with anything extreme, but a part of her wished he would.

When he pulled up in front of his townhouse, he shut off the engine and exited the car, hurrying around the front of it in order to open her door. He took her hand as she gracefully stood up, then walked up the steps and inside. He carefully removed her jacket to hang on the hook fastened to the wall, then invited her to sit down while offering her a drink.

“I'll just have a cup of tea, please.” She said timidly, suddenly nervous about what was going to happen.

“Just a moment.” Matt replied with a smile.

After filling the kettle with water and waiting for it to boil, he prepared the cups and retrieved cream from the fridge and sugar cubes from a small box in the cupboard above the stove. Once everything was ready, he returned to the living room to join her on the couch, where they sat in silence to sip the hot beverage.

“What did you think of the restaurant?” Alex asked, trying to start a conversation.

“It was brilliant. I can see why it's your favorite. When would you like me to come to yours for supper?”

“Oh, I head nearly forgotten about that! I don't know. I'll have to talk to my parents.”

“Well, just let me know the date and time, and I'll be there.”

“Are you not nervous?”

“No. Should I be?”

“You'll be bombarded with questions.”

“Nothing I can't handle. And you shouldn't be nervous either.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because, for that night, I'm just your employer, not your lover or boyfriend. At least, until you're ready for me to be.”

“Well, we are lovers. You'd want to be more?”

“Yes, if you do.”

“I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. I'm sorry.”

“There's no need to apologize, Alex. You went through a terrible thing, and I completely understand that you're not ready to date again.”

“That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy our dinner tonight.” She said with a smile.

“I'm glad.” He replied with his own bashful smirk.

“Now that that's out of the way, would you like to move on to the next part of our evening?”

“Most definitely.”

Matt took her cup to set it on the table, then gently caressed her cheek. His eyes moved from hers down to her mouth. Her pink tongue licked her lips, and afterward, he immediately captured them in a hungry kiss. He was needy but kept things soft and caring. Alex let out a whimper that went straight to his semi-erect cock. Taking her hand, he placed it over the front of his trousers.

“Feel what you do to me, Alex.” He whispered against her lips. 

“Yes, Master.” She replied breathlessly.

When he heard the word 'master', his prick twitched and hardened further. She stroked it through the fabric, and he made a choked grunt at the feel of the zipper rubbing against it. Once he was completely erect, Matt broke the kiss in order for both of them to breathe and take a little break. He looked into her eyes again and saw they were dark and full of desire.

“Stand up and take off your clothes.” He ordered.

She obeyed and began with untying her peasant blouse, then lifted it over her head to expose her white lace bra. Her hands slid down, over the swell of her breasts, continuing to her skirt to push it off her hips to show matching panties. His eyes devoured her body as the rest of it was revealed and she was standing in a pile of the garments. 

Her rosy nipples hardened in the chilled air and goosebumps erupted over her body. It embarrassed her a little, but the look on Matt's face told her that he certainly didn't mind. Alex wasn't ashamed of her body, but she worried about the visible scars on her wrists and thighs. She continued to stand there, arms at her sides no matter how much she wanted to move them to cover her private parts, and waited for his next instruction.

“Play with yourself a little, and watch me as I do the same.”

“Yes, Master.”

Alex observed as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to release his thick cock. She chewed her lower lip, wanting to feel it inside her again. Her hands went back up to her breasts, beginning with a gentle massage before teasing her nipples with gentle pinches. Matt lightly gripped his shaft in his fingers and began stroking it slowly. She couldn't believe that watching him was turning her on more than touching herself.

“You have such wonderful tits.” He said. “They're so nice to suck on.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Come here. I want to touch you now.”

She shuffled back over to the couch, and when she was close enough, he reached out to run his hands up and down her thighs as he pressed his lips to her stomach. They roamed over the swell of her backside, and he gave the left cheek a playful smack. Pulling her gently down to sit next to him, he kissed her neck and enjoyed the sound of her soft panting in his ear. 

He moved the kisses further down until he could take a stiff nipple into his mouth, and she arched against him with a quiet gasp. After a few teasing suckles, he flicked his tongue over the bud to make her moan this time. The pulsing in her womb increased as she felt herself become a little bit wetter. She longed to touch him but waited until she had permission. He seemed to be enjoying her, and that's all that mattered in her mind.

Matt gently laid her down, then knelt above her to gaze at her naked form. Her skin was flushed pink with arousal, and her neck and chest were strewn with light-colored love bites. His hand found his way to his cock again and began stroking it with his earlier pace. Her eyes followed the movement as the pulse in her womb began a gentle throb.

“Touch yourself between your thighs.” He said.

“Yes, Master.”

Alex trailed the fingers of her right hand down her body until they snaked through her coarse pubes. Spreading her legs enough, she teased her outer labia, surprised to find that the hair was damp. When she let a teasing finger delve into her slit, she felt nothing but hot, wet flesh. Her clit was hard and aching to be touched, but hers wasn't good enough at that moment. 

“Yes, just like that, pet. You're so sexy with your hand between your legs, playing with yourself as you watch me stroke my cock. It makes you wet, doesn't it?”

“Yes, Master.” She breathed.

“Show me how much.” He smiled when she lifted her hand and saw her index and middle fingers glistening with her thick juices. “Let me taste it.”

He took her wrist and she watched as he leaned down to take the first digit into his mouth, hearing him hum in satisfaction as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Once that one had been thoroughly cleaned, he did the same to the other. When he let her go, he licked his lips to savor the wetness that remained there.

“Does it please you, Master?”

“Very much, pet. I've missed your taste in my mouth.”

“It's yours whenever you want it, Sir.”

“I know.” He replied with a wicked grin.

It thrilled her to be owned by him, if only in this situation. She wanted to be his, to live and be used for his pleasure. She also enjoyed the acting element of their sessions and wondered what kind of role-playing he would introduce her to in the future. There were so many scenarios to choose from, and she thought of which one would be her favorite.

“Let's go upstairs.” Matt said. “Though, you're not allowed to walk. I want you on your hands and knees to crawl after me, like a good little pet. If you behave, you'll get a reward.”

“Yes, Master.”

He stood and closed his fly properly, then moved away to allow her to get up and into her position on the floor. As he headed toward the stairs, she followed him like a four-legged animal, no doubt in her mind that he would eventually get a collar and leash for her. Going up the stairs was a bit awkward, and she hoped he wouldn't make her journey back down the same way.

Once inside his bedroom, she was told to kneel and wait while he prepared the mattress. He removed the duvet and top sheet to be set on the floor at the foot of the bed. When he finished, she was allowed to stand. His eyes raked over her body for the hundredth time that evening, and she looked down at her feet, though sneaked a glance at the large bulge in his trousers.

“Undress me.” He commanded, and she hurried over to him to begin her task. “Slowly.” He added.

She nodded and took her time freeing every button on his shirt from its hole, then pushed the fabric off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell away. Her nimble fingers worked at his belt, then his fly, teasing his hard cock with stealthy strokes. She smiled to herself at his little grunts from the stimulation.

“Lie on the bed horizontally with your head over the side of the mattress.”

When she was ready, Matt walked to stand in front of her, his thighs level with her face. It was strange to look up and see nothing but his erection, but she wasn't complaining. Alex knew what he wanted so it wasn't a surprise when he told her to open her mouth. He had her stroke him a few times before she was allowed anything else.

“Yes, that's so good. I've missed this so much, pet.” He moaned as she traced her tongue along the shaft before taking the head between her lips.

He began to slowly thrust into her mouth, leaning over the bed to get a better angle. He didn't go too far since only the tip was the really sensitive part. She was permitted to fondle his balls as well, giving her a break from his cock to suck on those too. He went back to gently fucking her mouth until he was about to cum, then stopped.

“You can rest on the pillow now. Give your neck a break.” 

“Thank you, Master.”

“You've been such a good girl so far.”

“You were close, weren't you?”

“Yes. And?”

“Why didn't you cum?”

“I'm not ready to yet. And if you speak out of turn again, you won't get to either.”

“I'm sorry, Master.”

She wanted to tell him that she didn't mind if he came in her mouth. She was just as eager to taste him as he was for her. Matt climbed onto the bed, kissing his way slowly up her left leg, paying close attention to the scars on her inner thigh – the way he had the first time they'd had sex. The gesture nearly made her cry, but she held it off so as not to ruin the moment. He lavished attention on the marks of her other thigh, and Alex couldn't stop a tear from dripping down to her hairline. When she went to wipe it away, it caused him to look up at her. 

“What's wrong, Alex?” He asked, his concern breaking his character.

“Nothing.”

“You don't usually cry over nothing, do you?”

“It's just... what you were just doing. I thought my scars would have been a turn-off.”

“They're a part of you, and everything about you is beautiful.”

“Thanks. I'm sorry for ruining the mood.”

“It's alright. It doesn't change anything I had planned. Unless you want to stop.”

“No. I want you.” She answered with a smile.

“I want you too.”

Matt opened the drawer of the nightstand to pull out a condom. After tearing it open, he rolled it down his cock, then moved up to settle his hips between her thighs. They shared a kiss before he asked if she was ready. She nodded and he slowly entered her. It was different this time since he had already felt what it was like inside her without a sheath to dull the sensations, but it wasn't any less special.

He kissed her lips softly as he began a slow and gentle pace, taking extra pleasure in the sounds of her breathing becoming harsh. His mouth moved down over her jaw to lavish more attention to the side of her neck, then moved up to playfully nibble her ear lobe to make her moan. Her hands were roaming his back, then slid down to grip his ass. She felt the muscles flexing as he thrust into her with a gradually increasing rate.

“Am I making you feel good?” He panted in her ear.

“Yes, Master.” She breathed in response.

“You don't know how much I've missed this.”

Matt gripped her left thigh to bring her leg up to rest on his shoulder. She moaned louder at the feel of his cock reaching deeper inside her, her nails digging into the taut skin of his back. His pelvis was rubbing perfectly against her clit, and Alex could feel the beginning twinges of an orgasm. She hoped he would let her cum this time because she definitely couldn't wait again.

“Do I deserve to cum, Master?”

“Not until after I do, my pet.” With a few more hard thrusts, he felt his ball tighten as he suddenly spurted into the condom. He kept going even after the aftershocks ended. “Cum for me, my pet.”

Matt kept the urgency of his earlier pace and he was still rubbing against her clit, and she suddenly screamed with her orgasm. He reached between them to continue stimulating her stiff bud as he slowed his hips as her climax ended. He remained on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Matt nuzzled her nose with his, making her smile.

“What do you say to me for letting you cum?”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Good girl.”

He slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to the empty spot on the bed. They cuddled for a few minutes before Alex noticed the time and said she had to go home. After getting up, he put his clothes back on before walking with her to the living room so she could get dressed as well. At the front door, he helped her with her jacket, then headed for his car.

“Thank you again for tonight. I really enjoyed it.” She said, breaking the silence once they left the city.

“So did I.” He replied, reaching over to take her hand in his.

“I'll ask my parents when they want you to come for dinner and let you know.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

It was 9:50pm when he pulled into Alex's driveway. He made a bold move by leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting out, opening her door, then walked with her up to the porch. They said goodbye, wished each other sweet dreams, and Matt didn't leave until she closed the heavy wooden door behind her.

Her parents were surprisingly still awake, but thankfully they only question they had was to ask how the dinner went. She replied that it was fine, a smile sneaking its way across her lips as she remembered what had happened afterward, before going straight upstairs to her bedroom. After changing into pajamas, she went into the bathroom to wash her face, then snuggled underneath the covers of her own bed and fell asleep – the smile returning to her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Alex woke up early to take a shower. Her body was a bit sore from the previous night, and it made her smile again at the memory. After she was dried off and dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast. She asked her parents when they wanted to invite Matt for dinner, relaying what he'd said about any time would be good for him.

“How about this Saturday?” Her mother suggested.

“I'll ask him when I get to work. But don't you think it's a bit soon?”

“You've been working there for nearly two months. That's plenty of time for you to get to know him.” Anthony pointed out. “But if you think it's too soon...”

“No, I understand your point.” 

Once Alex finished her cup of coffee, she kissed her parents'' goodbye, saying that she would see them later as she dashed out the door and made her way to London. She had a thought to find an apartment in the city so she didn't have such a long commute, but the rent was expensive, even though Matt was paying her well. Perhaps she would bring it up to him.

Upon arriving at the office, she parked right out front, shut off the engine, and entered the building. After hanging her jacket on the back of the chair at her desk, she knocked on Matt's office door to let him know she was there. He told her to come in and he got up to walk toward her, taking her in his arms and giving her a light kiss.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Morning.” She replied with a smile. “My parents want you over on Saturday night.”

“Alright.”

“Great! Do you know what we're having?”

“No, but my mum's a wonderful cook and baker. She's German if that explains anything.”

“Stereotyping your own mother! But hopefully, I'll get to taste authentic German cuisine, then.” Alex giggled at him and shook her head. “What?”

“It's cute that you're so excited.”

“To be honest, I've never had dinner with an employee's parents before. Will we be able to sneak away to see your bedroom?”

“I don't know. Wouldn't that be suspicious?”

“I just want to see where you sleep. Where you possibly dream of me.” His voice had lowered to a husky purr as his hands slid down her back to cup her backside. “Have you ever dreamt of me?”

“Maybe once or twice.” She replied with a blush.

“Anything good?”

“There was one night, after the first time you spanked me, that I dreamed we had done much more than that. When I woke up, I was so wet.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“Yes.” She breathed. “And I came so hard that I nearly made my lower lip bleed from how hard I was biting it in order to stay quiet.”

“I'd love to watch you make yourself cum.” Matt pressed himself against her, and Alex could feel the beginning of an erection against her stomach. “And I want to see the bed where you've given yourself so much pleasure.”

“I'll see what I can do. Though, it might not be my bed for long.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm thinking of moving to London so I can be closer to work.”

“That's a good idea.”

“Hopefully I can find a place that's affordable.”

“If you need help, all you have to do is ask.”

“You've done enough for me.”

“If it wasn't too soon for it, I'd suggest you stay with me.”

Alex scoffed. “How would that look to my parents?”

“Do you care what they think?”

“Yes. I don't want them to worry that I'll end up hurt again.”

“Do you think you will?”

“I don't know. I thought my last boyfriend would never hurt me.”

“I'm not your last boyfriend.”

“You're not my boyfriend at all.”

“I'd like to be, some day.”

“I appreciate that. Sorry, I should get to work.” She went to pull away from his embrace, but he held her tighter.

“It can wait. Come here and sit down.” Matt led her to the couch and they both took a seat. “Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Your worries and fears about getting involved with me.”

She smiled. “I'd say we're already involved.”

“Can I ask you something? And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

“What?”

“When did you first start fancying me?”

“I thought you were handsome when I first saw you. As for when I first felt attracted to you, I'd have to say when I received my first punishment.”

Matt smiled. “I see.”

“When did you start fancying me, then?”

“When you made me that first cup of tea. You got it perfect without even knowing how I liked it.”

“Seriously?” She giggled.

“Yeah.”

“I thought you catching me cutting myself would turn you off. I'm damaged.”

“We all are.” Alex looked at him curiously, so he explained what he meant. “My last girlfriend cheated on me.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” She didn't really know what else to say.

“It's alright. At least you have someone who knows what you're going through.”

“If you don't mind me asking, how close were the two of you?”

“We were together for about a year and a half, and I was seriously thinking of proposing. What about you and...” Matt couldn't bring himself to say the name.

“We were together four years.”

“Wow. Did he ask you to marry him?”

“No. I wanted him to, but apparently, he didn't.”

“If he was in front of me right now, I would beat the shit out of him.”

Alex smiled and placed her hand on his knee. “That's very sweet of you, but he's out of my life and I've moved on to better things... and better people.” She added with a blush.

Matt sneaked another kiss before giving her a stack of papers to get through. After putting them on her desk, she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before beginning her task. By lunchtime, she had made it through a half and was surprised when Matt set a hot sandwich on her desk. She had been so occupied with her typing that she hadn't even noticed him leave.

“Oh, thank you.” She said.

“You're welcome. You were so concentrated that I didn't want to bother you. I don't think I've ever seen you work that hard.” He teased as he pulled up a chair to sit with her at the desk.

“Shut up.” She giggled as she unwrapped her sandwich to take her first bite.

“Any calls while I was gone?”

“A couple.” Alex handed over the messages she had written down.

“You're becoming quite the good secretary.” He praised, making her blush.

“Thank you, Sir.” She purred in response.

“Would you like to do anything after work tonight? See a film or something?”

“Actually, I've been wanting to see that Shakespeare production at the Royal Albert. It's one of my favorite plays.”

“I'll get us the tickets then.” He reached for the phone, but she stopped him.

“It's been sold out for weeks. Don't tell me you have a special arrangement there as well...”

“Maybe I do, and maybe I don't.” He replied, successfully picking up the phone that time to talk to someone named Daniel. A few moments later, he thanked the man immensely and hung up. “Macbeth at seven, Row 5, Seats 10 and 11.”

“Oh my god, I can't believe that! What did you do for him?”

“He's just an old mate of mine. We studied Drama together before my dad died and I took over the business.”

“Did you go to Law school, then?”

“Yeah. Drama was just a side dream.”

“Same here.”

“Why didn't you go for it?”

“That's where I met—” She cut herself off, not able to say his name either.

“You must have learned something to audition for a role.”

“I'm not good enough.”

“I'm sure you are. Don't think like that.”

“When will we do role-playing?”

“I'm not sure. Whenever you feel ready.”

“I'm ready when you are.”

“Alright. Just set a night when you'd want to try it out. You can even choose the scenario.”

“Even if it's cliché?”

Matt chuckled. “Yeah. This is about you and what you're comfortable with.”

“I still can't believe I'm finally going to see Macbeth tonight! Thank you so much. I owe you.”

“No, you don't.” He gently laid his hand on her knee. “I really enjoy these skirts.”

“Thank you.” She blushed. 

“Could they possibly get shorter, by any chance?” He smirked.

Alex answered by pulling the hem up to expose her thigh and the top of her stocking. Matt walked his fingers up to the patch of bare skin to stroke it lightly. She giggled at the tickling sensation and pressed her thighs together. His hand moved further up while leaning in to capture her lips in a soft kiss that made her hum.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispered.

“Yes.”

“I'm not wearing knickers.”

“That's a wonderful secret.”

“Do you want to touch me?” She purred, wondering why she was suddenly being so bold.

“Not here, you naughty minx.” He replied reluctantly, trying to hide the fact that he wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard as she was bent over the desk.

“Please?” She pouted cutely.

“I'm sorry, pet, but I'm not breaking my own rule.”

“What if I break it for you?” Alex took his hand and brought it further up between her legs until his fingertips brushed against her pubic hair, but he pulled away.

“Am I going to have to spank you again?”

“Yes, please.”

“I can always cancel the tickets as a punishment instead. Maybe you'll learn better from that.”

“I'm sorry, Master. I'll be good. Though you started it.”

“Because I'm supposed to be teaching you patience and discipline.”

“I know. What can I teach you, then?”

“The best ways to pleasure you.”

“I think you already know them.” Alex blushed.

“There is more to pleasure than just sex.”

“Like what?”

“What's something that you really enjoy doing?”

“I'd have to say... cooking and baking with my mum. I used to all the time when I was little.”

“What were you like then?”

“I'm sure you'll hear all about it on Saturday.”

“Will I get to see photos as well?”

“Probably.” Alex winced in embarrassment.

“I bet you were an adorable little girl.”

“You be the judge, but I'm telling Mum that if she pulls out the photo albums, I'll never speak to her again.”

“Well, I'm still excited either way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

After work, Alex told Matt that she would meet him at the theatre after she went home to get ready, but he had another suggestion. He said she could shower at his house after buying a new outfit. She replied that it wasn't a big deal, but he was very persuasive. She called her mother to inform her of the change of plan, then left with Matt to go downtown to the shops.

“These places are much too expensive.” Alex protested.

“Not to worry, I'll take care of everything.”

“You've already done so much for me.”

“I'll do anything for you, pet.”

“You don't have to take care of me, Matt.”

“But I want to. If there is anything you want, all you have to do is tell me.”

“I really appreciate that.” She said, resting her hand on his. He took it and brought it up to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. “You're too good for me.”

“Nonsense. I fear you're too good for me.”

“A girl with a broken heart?”

“That doesn't matter, as long as I'm the one to fix it.”

“You really care about me?”

“Of course I do. Only a complete tosser wouldn't.”

“That pretty much sums up my ex.” She said with a giggle.

Matt pulled over in order to park in front of Harvey Nichols. Alex gasped when she saw where they stopped and attempted to make him change his mind, but to no avail. He got out, walked around to her door to open it, then they walked arm-in-arm inside. He completely ignored her words of objection as he led her to women's clothes.

“Choose anything you like. Price doesn't matter.” He instructed.

She couldn't help wondering if he had some ulterior motive but didn't have the heart to ask. He was a nice man, but she still didn't completely trust him yet. It wasn't every day that a man would spend so much money on her and it made her a bit uncomfortable. Though, he obviously wasn't taking no for an answer. She stole glances at him as she was looking at the dresses, smiling to herself as he seemed to be lost in his own world as he watched her in return.

“You'd look stunning in this one.” He said, holding up a strapless navy blue floor-length evening gown.

“It must cost a fortune.”

“I told you it doesn't matter. Would you try it on?”

“Alright.”

Alex took the dress and went into the fitting room. As she removed her clothes, she got distracted by all the self-harm scars on her arms and thighs. She rubbed a finger over some of them, wondering how she could have been so stupid. A boy wasn't worth all those scars – nothing was. She couldn't help wondering if Matt would be the one that would change things for her.

“Everything ok?” His voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Yeah, just a minute.” Alex stepped into the dress and pulled up the zipper on the left side before leaving the room to show him. “What do you think?” She asked when he just stared at her.

“Just as I imagined: Stunning.” She smiled and felt herself blush. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it's actually really comfortable.”

“Do you want it, or keep looking?”

“Are you aware this dress costs 200 pounds?” She whispered.

“And?”

“Matt, you don't need to spend that much on me!”

“You'll just have to get used to it.” He replied, lightly bopping her nose with a fingertip.

She sighed as she rolled her eyes with a smirk and went back into the fitting room to change into her clothes. Once she emerged again, she handed Matt the dress so he could pay for it. No man had ever spent that much money on her before, and it was a really strange feeling. She wasn't used to being taken care of like that from a boyfriend.

“Thank you for the dress.” She said once they were back in his car, speeding off to his house.

“You're welcome. You looked really amazing in it. Everyone at the theatre will be staring at you. I'll try not to get too jealous.” He teased.

“There's no need to be.”

“Don't be ridiculous. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“Tell that to my ex.” She muttered. “I'm sorry. I should put him in the past.”

“Alex, you two were together for a long time. I don't expect you to forget about him overnight.”

“Believe me, I wish I could.”

“At least one good thing came of your break-up.” He offered.

“What's that?”

“It brought you to me.”

Alex smiled at that, and it brightened when he took her hand to hold it. Their fingers remained entwined until they arrived at his house. Alex carried the bag with her new dress as she followed him up the steps to the front door. Once inside, he invited her to shower or bathe, whatever she wanted. Her answer was setting the bag down, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

After entering, she let go of his hand to begin undressing slowly. Since they had limited time, she chose a shower. Once they were both naked, she turned the water on and let it heat up. When it was steaming, they stepped inside. Alex stood up on her toes in order to press a light kiss to his lips. It made her nervous because she wasn't sure if she was overstepping any boundaries.

“Am I allowed to do that?” She asked.

“Of course you are.” He replied with a smile. “Never think that your kisses aren't wanted.”

“I think I've made a decision.”

“About what?”

“Calling you my boyfriend. But, for right now, I want just the two of us to know that.”

“I understand.” Matt smiled and barely managed to contain his happiness.

“It's kinda sexy to be sneaking around with my boss. Though, that's not why I like you. You're very kind to me, and that's a welcome change from my last relationship. I'm not used to being treated so well by a boyfriend.”

“I'm more than proud to be your boyfriend, Alex.”

She reached up to kiss him again, and Matt turned to pin her back gently against the tiles. His right hand cupped her face, letting her deepen the kiss. Her hand roamed to his back to press his body closer to hers, trapping his hard cock between them. With her free hand, she moved his left one to her breast, letting out a soft moan when he began to massage it.

“Do we have time for this?” She asked.

“As much as you need.”

Matt got on his knees to kiss his way down her stomach until she parted her legs, and he buried his face between them. He used his thumbs to spread her folds and began flicking his tongue rapidly over her clit. Alex whimpered as her fingers raked through his wet hair, gripping it in regards to her pleasure – she pulled at it when something felt good.

He inserted a teasing finger into her entrance and looked for her G-spot. She gasped and tugged at his hair harder when he found it, and he smiled to himself as he continued to lick her stiff bud. He soon added another finger until he could hear her arousal over the shower. Alex practically lifted him up by his hair in an attempt to sink to her own knees in order to suck him, but he stopped her.

“It's alright.” He assured her.

“I want to taste you.”

“If you want, I'll finish in your mouth.” She nodded excitedly, which made him smile.

Matt grabbed his cock and poised it at her entrance. He captured her mouth as he slid inside her, swallowing her moan. Her right leg wrapped around his waist as he began a slow pace with his hips, and she mirrored his every move. He trailed kisses down to her throat, playfully biting the tender skin and soothing the light marks with his tongue.

“I don't want to have to explain hickeys to my parents.” Alex scolded playfully.

“Don't worry, you won't have to.”

“I've missed this.”

“So have I. It's impossibly difficult to resist you at work. I'm constantly wanking in my office, imagining my hand is your warm, tight cunt. Though, it's never the same.”

“Perhaps you should change the rule.” Alex said breathlessly.

“I've been seriously considering it but I'm afraid the firm would collapse. The anticipation is exciting though. That reminds me, you'll need to be punished for your cheek earlier. After the play, maybe. Or I'll call you into my office first thing in the morning.”

“Are you going to spank me, Master?” She purred sultrily.

“Until your arse is red and throbbing.” He promised, every word punctuated by hard thrusts of his hips.

Matt slipped his hand down her stomach until he reached where their bodies met and began rubbing her clit. She whimpered as she gripped him tighter, trapping his fingers more firmly between them to press against her stiff bud. He could tell she was close by the sounds she was making, so he sped up the pace of his hips. She shuddered as her orgasm crashed over her, nipping at his neck to stifle her moan.

“I don't want to have to explain hickeys to my clients.” He teased.

“You won't have to.”

“Do you still want to taste me?”

“Yes, please.”

“Get on your knees.”

She obeyed, slowly lowering her body until she touched the bottom of the tub. Her eyes never left his as he stroked his cock rapidly. Her mouth opened and she stuck out her tongue just in time to catch the first few spurts of his warm cum. Whatever missed her mouth landed on her cheek, which she collected with a finger and sucked it off once he finished.

“I want more.” She begged.

“I'm afraid you'll have to wait, pet. Now, we should get out and prepare for the play.”


End file.
